Waiting for Superman
by ashleyh13
Summary: Waiting for your Superman can be awful, especially when he is gone most of the time. What if you start to lose hope he won't be coming back? ... ONE SHOT based on WFS by Daughtry.


**She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away  
She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days**

**She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late  
He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape"  
She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane  
And she smiles, oh the way she smiles**

She let out a heavy sigh as the yellow cab pulled away from the cement curb. Her dress ruffled against her perfectly tanned legs as a gust of wind blew the soft material. The neck line plunged to just above her belly button, two pieces of black fabric connecting the mid-section together. The sleeveless dress seemed to have no sides as it showed off pieces of her predominant tribal tattoo on one side and the word "Believe" on the other, four pieces of fabric all together holding the sides in place. Two straps across her lower back, made it appear as if all the straps fit into a circle around the dress. A rather large slit met at her mid-thigh, giving the dress an even more sexy, yet elegant look. Her hair fell down her shoulders and back, the light brown waves blowing with each gust of wind that found its way around her.

"He's still coming.." she sighed as she slipped her heels from her feet, walking into her apartment building. She kept telling herself that he must have gotten caught up at work. It had happened many times before, why would this be any different? She filled up a glass of water and stood by the window, holding the glass to her lips as she looked out at the city. A smile spread across her glossed lips as her phone rang a specific ring tone.

**She's talking to angels, counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers, falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, In his arms  
Waiting for Superman**

They had been together for almost five years. But, she had to admit having a boyfriend who was gone most of the year was definitely hard. He tried to get her to quit her job and travel with him, but she couldn't do it. She had an amazing job. She was the assistant to the CEO of a major company in Tampa. There was only one way that she would quit her job. Until then, she would continue to wait each time from the time he left until the time he returned to her for her superman to come home.

** She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse  
Nothing's making sense  
She's been chasing an answer  
A sign lost in the abyss, this Metropolis  
**

**She says...Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late  
He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"  
She says...If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this Left without a kiss. Still, she smiles, the way she smiles, yeah**

"Where are you?" She mumbles as she clicks on her iPhone. She opens up the same text from earlier. "He's still coming. He's just running late, per usual." He was always running late. But never this late. Sure he was busy, but he alwyas tried to keep her up to date on what was going on. It wasn't because she tried to suffocate him, if anything she thought he updated her too much sometimes, but he liked to do it. He told her that he liked her to know what was going on in his life, and vice versa.

**She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, In his arms  
She's waiting for Superman**

He was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She would tell anyone that. Out of all of her ex-boyfriends, he was the only one who her fsmily truly liked and could see her ending up with. Her friends adored him and she actually found her true best friend through him. His family adored her. They couldn't believe that he hadn't proposed to her. It was obvious that they would be together forever. Everyone knew it, they never understood what held the duo from tying the knot...

**To lift her up and take her anywhere  
Show her love and climbing through the air  
Save her now before it's too late tonight  
Oh, like a speeding light  
And she smiles**

_"You did what?" She tried her best to mask the hurt that was evident in her voice, but he could read her like an open book even over the phone. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to hold in the sobs that threatened to escape her lips. Sure they had had their downs, but was it really worth this? She didn't think so. She would never imagine this. "What did I do to deserve this?" _

_"Nothing, baby girl. Absolutely nothin'. I'm so sorry." _

_She could tell that he was hurting. He didn't want to tell her because he knew that it was only going to hurt her, but he didn't want to hide it from her either. He knew it was better to be up front with her than hide it from her. _

_"I never meant to hurt you." _

_"But you did."_

_"I'm so sorry, baby girl. I love you so much. I wish I was there right now... I would make this up to you. I WILL mame this up to you."_

_"You can't make this up to someone." _

_His line was filled with silence. _

_"I have to go."_

_"I love you, so much, J." She said nothing before hanging up._

Despite what happened, they were stronger than ever. No one ever knew what happened. Not their parents, not their friends, not their siblings... No one. Only they knew the dirty little secret. It was how they wanted to keep it. They liked keeping their private lives, private. This was one of those things that stayed locked away in their private box to never come out again. Of course, she brought it back out in times of fear and anger. It was only to hurt him and make him feel the pain she felt. He never held it against her.

**She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, In his arms  
She's waiting for Superman**

She sighed as she watched the cars pass below. Gripping tighter onto the grey cardigan, she sat down in one of the chairs on her balcony. The stars twinkled against the dark Tampa night sky. A small smile spread against her lips as she watched a couple leaving her apartment building. They looked so happy, so in love. The young woman sauntered down the stairs and into the car that awaited her as her young lover closed the door behind her and climbed into the driver's seat. She could see him lean over and place a kiss to her cheek before pressing his foot to the gas and speeding down the road.

**To lift her up and take her anywhere**

**Show her love and climbing through the air**

**Save her now before it's too late tonight  
She's waiting for Superman**

Checking her phone one last time, she decided that she would call her it a night. Stepping inside from her balcony, she gripped the ends of the sleeves of her cardigan in her hands as she crossed her arms over her chest. This was the first time since she had been with her ex-boyfriend she had been stood up, she almost forgot what it felt like. Shaking her head, she turned the dead bolt and made her way back onto the balcony.

Almost an hour later, she came back inside to head to bed. She debated whether or not to call him. Deciding against it, "He can call me if he wants to talk." Just before he turned out the light, a soft knock echoed throughout her apartment.

She opened the door slowly, hesitantly almost. He knew she was mad. She thought he stood her up. But he had a good reason. A small smile graced his lips as he stepped closer to her and pressed his lips to hers gently. She began to melt against him. All traces of her anger began to fade when he kissed her. Pushing him away, she wasn't ready to forgive him. He rolled his eyes playfully and walked inside, sitting down on the couch. His fingers meeting the velvet box that was in his pocket.

"What's your excuse?"

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I did not expect it to take so long... But I wanted it to be perfect for you. Matt, Steve, Eve and I could not decide."

"What are you talking about?" She crossed her arms over her chest, confused as to why he was with his brothers and her best friend.

He stood up and fingered the material of the shoulder strap of the dress she wore. She looked beautiful. But she always did. No matter what she wore. He pressed his lips to hers once more before he slowly lowered himself to one knee. Her eyes widened when she saw him in front of her.

"J, I love you. I love you so much. I never want to lose you. We've been together almost five years now. I want to know that you will be forever. I want you to travel with me. You don't have work anymore. Come with me on the road and stay home when you want. I want you to happy. When you're happy, I'm happy. Be my wife?" She couldn't believe the sight in front of her or the words he had just spoken to her. Tears burned her cheeks and her eyes as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his and nodding. He smiled as he wiped the tears from her eyes with the pad of his thumb. "Don't cry baby girl."

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too."

Her Superman had come through for her once again. He picked her up from earth and taken her to new heights that no man had ever been able to.


End file.
